Express the percent as a decimal. $32.5\%$
Answer: $32.5$ percent = $32.5$ per cent = $32.5$ per hundred $32.5\% = \dfrac{32.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{32.5\%} = 0.325$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.